


Goodbye internet

by Phanismyreligion



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Phanfiction, Phil Lester Is A Sweetheart, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanismyreligion/pseuds/Phanismyreligion
Summary: Phil leaves Dan over an argument claiming he needs a break distraught and heart broken Dan makes what he assumes to be his last video only to have Phil come back.





	1. Heart break and last videos

Dan sniffled getting out of bed for the first time in what had to be three to four days. His curly brown hair greasy, his dark brown eyes full of sadness and pain, his pale cheeks blotchy from crying Dan wiped his tears away walking out of his room and walking to his ex-boyfriend and ex-flat-mate and best friend Phil's room pushing open the door as more tears streamed down his face. "Please come back" Dan whispered to the empty room crying harder as he looked around Phil's empty room it had been a week now since Phil left him and Dan had never been more depressed. Dan sobbed softly closing the door to Phil's room and walking back to his own room Dan decided he'd make a video...his last video if he was being brutally honest. Dan got his camera and tripod out and turned the camera on after sitting down on his bed "H-hello i-internet." Dan choked out managing to stop crying "As you may have or may not have heard my friend, Phil and i had a bit of a falling out and he's moved out for the time being so u-until he comes back or if he comes back, i'm done making videos. I'm sorry i can't do videos anymore...not like this I-i'm sorry guys" Dan said crying again "Goodbye internet" Dan said wiping the stray tears away from his cheeks. Dan turned his camera off and plugged the camera into his computer and uploaded the video to YouTube after naming it 'Goodbye internet' Dan sighed putting his camera and tripod away and got back into bed beginning to cry soon enough Dan had cried himself to sleep for the fifth or maybe sixth time that week. Dan woke up a few hours later to someone shaking him gently by the shoulder "Dan, wake up" Dan heard someone say as he struggled to wake up fully suddenly he realized who's voice that was "P-Phil?" Dan said curiously finally opening his eyes. Sure enough there was Phil piercing blue eyes full of concern and his fringe as black as ever "W-why are you here?" Dan asked voice full of curiosity "your video you uploaded earlier got me worried so i figured i'd uh... drop by" Phil said removing his hand from Dan's shoulder. "W-why would you care?" Dan demanded before continuing "if i remember correctly we had an argument about something completely idiotic and then top it all off you broke up with me and moved out before i could even apologize!" Dan said angrily as he finally sat up. Phil's piercing blue eyes flashed with hurt "I-i needed a break, i'm so sorry i never meant to have that fight with you or break up with you like that." Phil said beginning to cry softly Dan felt bad instantly and pulled Phil softly so that he was sitting down next to him on the bed "I know you didn't, i know you better than that" Dan said with a small smile hugging Phil who hugged back without hesitation. Dan could feel Phil trembling from how hard he was crying "C-can you ever forgive me?" Phil asked quietly "i forgive you." Dan said smiling "W-will you give me another chance?" Phil asked "Of course i will i love you too much not to." Dan said pulling away from the hug and kissing Phil on the cheek.


	2. Mended heart

Dan yawned quietly "You tired,bear?" Phil asked. Dan nodded, Phil wrapped an arm around Dan's waist and laid down pulling Dan close to him "I love you" Dan mumbled tiredly letting Phil cuddle him. "I love you too" Phil said smiling softly Dan smiled back giggling softly Phil sat up briefly and pulled the blanket over both of them chuckling as Dan tried to pull him back down. Phil laid back down combing his long fingers through Dan's short curly brown hair as Dan began to fall asleep, Dan relaxed at the soft, comforting feeling of Phil running his fingers through his hair "Your such a nerd" Dan managed to mumble before falling asleep fully "Yeah, but I'm your nerd" Phil mumbled kissing Dan on the forehead. Phil yawned softly suddenly feeling tired Phil fell asleep with in minutes. Phil woke up a few hours later only to see Dan still sleeping with his face buried in Phil's chest Phil smiled at how adorable Dan looked. Phil shifted slightly to get his phone out of his back pocket making sure not to move too much so he didn't wake Dan up. Phil took a picture as soon as he was sure Dan was still asleep smiling softly and putting his phone back in his back pocket. Phil kissed Dan on the cheek and tried to get out of Dan's grip to which Dan whined softly in his sleep Phil chuckled softly and laid still waiting for Dan to wake up. Dan wrapped his arms tightly around Phil mumbling something that sounded like "Mine" in his sleep Phil couldn't help but laugh softly as Dan stopped moving and the only noises he made were soft snores. Dan wrapped his arms tighter around Phil mumbling things too quiet to hear in his sleep. Phil chuckled softly kissing Dan on the forehead smiling begrudgingly Dan woke up yawning softly "How did you sleep, love?" Dan asked Phil "I slept well." Phil said smiling softly. "How about you?" Phil asked "I slept really good" Dan said smiling softly but realizing he still had his arms wrapped around Phil tightly and let go of Phil blushing lightly "Uh...sorry" Dan said blushing lightly. "Its okay" Phil said giggling at Dan's blush "No need to apologize, bear i like being close to you anyways" Phil added Dan smiled and kissed Phil on the cheek. Phil blushed softly making Dan chuckle "your adorable" Dan said yawning slightly. "No i am not" Phil said blushing harder at the compliment "Yes you are" Dan said "no i am not" Phil said pouting "Yes you are" Dan said pouting as well "Fine, you win" Phil said smiling and kissing Dan softly. Dan kissed back just as softly before pulling away after a few moments Dan smiled at Phil to which Phil smiled back. Dan laughed as he heard Phil's stomach rumble "Lets go get some breakfast" Dan said hesitantly getting out of bed "Okay" Phil said following Dan and getting out of bed. Dan and Phil walked into their kitchen Dan got two bowls out of a cabinet and handed one to Phil who took it and made his bowl of cereal quickly as did Dan they walked into their living room and turned the TV to Attack On Titan eating their cereal they both became quickly immersed in the TV show. Soon enough though they had both finished their cereal "Phil could you please go put our bowls in the sink?" Dan asked using what they referred to as the 'puppy dog eyes' "Sure" Phil said laughing softly at Dan's 'puppy dog eyes'. Hesitantly Phil got up and walked to their kitchen putting both of their bowls in the sink. Phil walked back to their living-room and sat down on the couch next to Dan and wrapped his arms around him. "Hey!" Dan tried to protest but began laughing "If i have to put the bowls in the sink i get to cuddle you" Phil said. "Fair enough" Dan said laughing softly.


	3. Closer to the heart

Phil snuggled more into Dan's side "Want to watch a movie?" Phil asked "Yeah" Dan said stretching his arms slightly "What kind of movie?" Phil asked setting up their Netflix "a horror movie." Dan said smiling mischievously. Phil gulped nervously "Okay, but what movie?" Phil asked quietly sounding a bit scared "Hm....how about...Friday the 13th?" Dan asked "y-yeah i mean sure that can be arranged" Phil said sounding slightly nervous "We don't have to if you don't want to" Dan said sounding alarmed at how scared Phil sounded "No no i want to i'm just not one for horror movies usually" Phil said trying to give Dan a comforting smile that came out more like a grimace. "If your sure, my love" Dan said taking the Xbox controller from Phil's hand and scrolling through the horror movies until he found the desired movie. Phil cuddled more into Dan's side as the horror movie started Phil let out a startled squeak as one of the characters got killed Dan paused the movie "You sure you want to watch this?" Dan asked softly kissing Phil on the temple. "Y-yeah i'm sure i was just a bit startled is all" Phil said Dan narrowed his eyes in suspicion but continued playing the movie anyways Phil looked away from the screen as a particularly gory scene came up on the screen. Dan looked down at Phil who looked scared and slightly sick Dan wrapped his long arms around his slightly shorter boyfriend. Phil buried his face in Dan's chest trying to get the gory vivid images out of his memory. At this Dan frowned as he heard Phil begin to cry softly. "Hey it's okay love, it's okay" Dan reassured as Phil wrapped his arms around Dan tightly sniffling softly. "I-i know i'm just a bit scared now" Phil said. "I'll keep you safe" Dan said using a quiet, soft voice to calm Phil down Phil calmed down slightly but was still evidently scared as he began shaking slightly. "H-how can you promise that?" Phil asked feeling his anxiety begin to kick in "Because i love you too much to let any harm ever come to you" Dan said kissing Phil on the top of his hair and rubbing small soothing circles on Phil's back. Phil heard the loud piercing scream of one of the characters in the movie that was getting killed, at this sudden noise Phil stiffened crying harder. Dan frowned at that turning the Xbox off and putting a funny movie on, hoping this would make Phil calm down, soon enough Dan felt Phil no longer shaking or crying but breathing evenly and softly. Dan felt better now that he no longer felt Phil shaking or crying but now knew that he was asleep Dan pulled Phil closer to him softly making sure not to startle him out of sleep by moving him too roughly or anything of the sort. Phil snored lightly mumbling something that was undeniably "Love you so much please don't leave me" "I won't" Dan said softly in his quiet promising tone he only used when he was completely serious.


	4. True friends will be there for you until the end

A few hours later the funny movie ended and Dan smiled as Phil began to wake up. Phil looked around in confusion when he heard his phone go off with a quiet 'ding' but he quickly fished his phone out of his back pocket and unlocked his phone reading the new message "Who or what is it?" Dan asked "It's Chris, he said Pj and him would like to maybe come over here and meet up with us because it's been a while" Phil said yawning. "Do you want them to come over?" Dan asked "Why not it has been a while since we've seen them" Phil said "How about you would you like them to come over?" Phil added "Yeah, why not?"Dan said yawning quietly. Phil unwrapped his arms from around Dan and got off the couch his muscles feeling stiff Phil typed out a reply asking where Chris and Pj wanted to meet up with them and got a reply saying that they'd just come over to Dan and Phil's and be over in a hour or two. Meanwhile Dan and Phil began to clean up their apartment Dan put away various socks Phil had accidentally left on the coffee table into their bedroom and Phil did similar things. Dan and Phil made sure to make 'Phil's bedroom' look like it had been slept in recently but kept the bed made and neat they both felt guilty for not telling Chris and Pj they were dating but they didn't feel ready to come out yet. Dan's train of thought was cut off when he heard their doorbell ring smiling Dan went to answer the door smiling wider as he saw Chris and Pj "Hey you two" Dan said smiling "Hi!" Chris and Pj said in unison "Where's Phil?" Chris asked as Dan moved to the side to let them in "Oh Phil's just finishing cleaning up the kitchen" Dan said closing the door to their apartment. "Phil, Chris and Pj are here!" Dan called out loudly as they reached the living room "I'll be there in a sec!" Phil called back walking out of the kitchen but tripping over his own two feet letting out a small slightly pained sounding "oof" Dan chuckled getting up and helping Phil off the floor "Are you okay?" Pj asked. "Yeah i'm fine just got the breath knocked out of me is all" Phil said smiling and walking over to the couch as Dan let go of him Dan sat down on the couch next to Phil. Chris and Pj noticed Dan and Phil seemed to be acting slightly off and were ready to confront them if they needed to "So anything new happen with either of you two?" Chris asked after sharing a look with Pj. "No nothing much we're just planning our next collaboration video." Dan said smiling a little but looking nervous "I don't feel like your being entirely truthful with us." Pj said Dan and Phil blushed lightly "Okay you caught us we are hiding something from both you guys and the phandom" Dan said. "And that is?" Chris asked urging him to continue but not sounding forceful "Phil and i are dating we have been for about a year and a half but then we took a break when he moved out." Dan said quietly. "Why didn't you just tell us? We don't judge, and even if we did both of you are our friends. We wouldn't hold that against you"Pj said smiling "Thanks guys" Dan and Phil said smiling "W-we just didn't know how to tell anyone" Phil said. "it's okay I'm sure most of the phandom will be supportive of you guys" Chris said with a smile "They've been here for us for a long time, i'm sure they wont stop supporting us because we're dating" Dan said smiling. Pj laughed "I doubt they would most of them ship you more than they believe in God or anything." Pj said with a smile "true" Dan said laughing "They are both flattering and creepy with some of the weird stuff that they write." Phil said. Dan shuddered "they aren't the worst audience you could have though all in all" Dan said.


	5. Fond Memories

A few hours later Chris and Pj left, leaving Dan and Phil to be alone and watch random YouTube videos together. "Do you remember how we met?" Dan asked suddenly "Of course i do" Phil said smiling as he pulled Dan close to him. "Only to think had i not tweeted you non-stop on Twitter we might not be here where we are now" Dan said. Phil hugged Dan closer to him. "I will never forget the day that we met" Phil said smiling "Me neither that was the happiest day of my life." Dan said smiling back at Phil. "How did i get someone as beautiful as you?" Phil mumbled quietly "I'm nothing special. if anything i'm curious about how i got you. Your beautiful both inside and out" Dan said kissing Phil on the forehead and wrapping an arm around Dan. "You are something special" Phil said smiling Dan blushed "To believe had you never met me and gave me that little push i wouldn't be making YouTube videos." Dan said "I don't want to imagine my life without you" Phil said "Me neither, i was such a depressed mess before i met you. I mean i'm still depressed but you help me get through it" Dan said moving closer to Phil. "I'm pretty sure you'd be a depressed lawyer." Phil said frowning and pulling Dan impossibly closer to him "Well if you weren't doing YouTube, you'd be a weather man." Dan said with a smirk. Phil blushed rolling his eyes fondly "Hey there's nothing wrong with being a weather man" Phil said trying to defend himself "I never said there was, i was just teasing you my love" Dan said smiling. Phil blushed lightly "I love you" Dan said smiling and kissing Dan on the cheek "I love you even more" Phil said kissing Dan on the cheek too. "You are quite something" Phil said smiling "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Dan asked jokingly "It's a good thing, of course." Phil said smiling softly "Your quite something too" Dan said smiling "i'm just really weird" Phil said blushing. "Your such a spork" Dan said laughing "I'm your spork" Phil said the blush on his face intensifying a bit. "you are so adorable" Dan said smiling and kissing Dan on the cheek.


	6. A slip of tongue

Dan moved away from Phil who whined quietly "I want to livestream want to join me?" Dan asked "sure, not like i have anything better to do " Phil said. Dan and Phil sat down and set the camera up getting ready for the livestream Phil tweeted that it was starting like usual and people started showing up and chatting instantly. "Hi guys so, how are you?" Dan and Phil said in unison "Katie 184 says 'I'm good how are you guys'" "I'm fine how are you,love?" Phil said to Dan barely registering the slip up. Phil's eyes widened as he realized the slip up "i uh..." Dan said anxiety beginning to kick in "I think we're gonna end this livestream here we can talk about this later.Goodbye" Phil said feeling stupid. Dan ended the livestream "I-i'm sorry!" Phil said loudly feeling like an idiot "It's okay, love the damage isn't that irreparable we can delete the livestream if you want only a little of our audience saw that" Dan said hugging Phil "I'm not ready to come out" Phil said hugging Dan as his piercing blue eyes filling with tears. "we aren't coming out, it was just a slip up, i think we can cover it up somehow" "C-can we take a break from YouTube?" Phil asked "Of course we can, love" Dan said kissing Phil on the cheek.


	7. The Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil get a text from Jack asking them if they want to hang out and make a video and that's about it

It was very chilly outside today, the weather didn't look like it was going to change anytime soon. Dan was sitting in the lounge, reading his emails and responding to some of them. He sighed and deleted the spam ones, it irritated him that the ratio of junk was more than business related emails. That's when he regretted not checking his emails frequently. Phil walked into the lounge, hugging himself because of the cold weather. Dan didn't notice him as he kept deleting the spam emails.

"Hey Dan, what's up?" Phil questioned, sitting beside Dan. Dan looked up from his laptop towards Phil and smiled brightly, "Checking my emails." Phil's face scrunched up at his reply, as he glanced on the laptop screen. "What's wrong, Phil?" Dan asked, looking at every corner of his laptop screen searching for the cause of Phil's reaction. "Oh nothing, I just thought there would be more spam emails. That's annoying as heck." Phil answered, rubbing his hands together to create warmth. Dan noticed him and held his soft and pale hands with his left hand. Phil smiled, his cheeks turning red. He wasn't sure if it were red because of him blushing or it was just the cold weather.

"God, it's so cold. I'll light up the fireplace." Phil stood up and started walking when suddenly Dan grabbed his arm. "Stay, I'm cold." Dan pleaded, giving him the puppy dog eyes. Phil chuckled and kissed his cheek. "I know you're cold Dan, that's why I'm lighting it up. I don't want you to catch a cold." Phil stated. Dan pouted like a child but gave in as he let go off Phil's arm. Phil gave him a warm smile and walked up to fireplace, stacking various twigs and kindling, lighting it them on fire. He placed his hands near the fire to check the temperature, it made them warm in no time. Satisfied, he sat beside Dan and rested his head on his shoulder. 

A few minutes later, Dan's phone buzzed. He was still clearing his junk emails while Phil scrolled through his social media. Phil's phone buzzed within a few seconds too. They both looked up at each other then back at their phones, it was quite rare of them receiving messages at the same time in sync. "It must be the phone company. They always bug us for no reason." Dan spoke carelessly, reading his email. Phil thought it might be important, he always has to check who messaged him.

Entering his password, he saw a message from Jack. He jumped up in excitement and almost dropped his phone, causing Dan to eye him up and down. "Woah, take a chill pill, Phil. Did you get an offer of free chocolates?" Dan joked. "No, but Jack messaged me." Dan's eyes lit up as the word Jack left Phil's mouth. They met each other at Vidcon and it was a really fun meet up. They both watched Jack's videos constantly.

"Read the message, Phil. It might be important." Dan ordered, Phil nodded and opened the message to read it. 

"Heya, it's Jack here!

It's been such a long time since we last met. How are you guys doing? I was wondering if you both wanted to come over and collaborate perhaps? It's a nice excuse to stay away from the gaming videos and try to be social.... you know the rest, the socializing stuff. Hope to see you guys here. It's okay if you're both busy with all the tour stuff for next year. 

See you soon! (or maybe sooner or later)"

Phil immediately replied back to him. Dan then checked his phone to see a similar message as Phil's, sent as well by Jack himself.

"Hi Jack, thanks for the offer.

Of course, there's no way we can deny THE JACKSEPTICEYE. We're doing great, we'll be soon on our way to Brighton. It really is a nice excuse to socialize and leave the house. But since we're good friends it's more of a hang out, haha. We're really pumped for the tour next year though.

See you sooner! (Way sooner because we have nothing to do)"

Dan replied back to him with a "sure, thanks for asking. we'll be there in no time. i really need someone energetic who can save me from this hell of a life. i could really use some time away." Phil read the message and started laughing at his boyfriend. Dan's stared at him weirdly before asking, "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing love, I'm just teasing you." Phil reassured. Dan sighed in relief and hugged him. Phil hugged him back tightly as if he's his only lifeline and if he lets go, he'll never see him again. This is why Phil loved hugs and Dan never hesitated, he knew Phil gave the best hugs. They stayed like this forever, not letting go off of each other. Time also seemed to slow down for them. 

"Ahaha, you're welcome. Have a safe trip to Brighton! :) farewell!"


	8. Kaleidoscope Of Moments

"C'mon Phil. Have you got everything?" Dan asked, peaking inside Phil's room. Phil immediately walked out, shutting his bedroom door. When he saw Dan, he started nodding at him aggressively, Dan laughed as they walked out of their house and locked the door. They patted all the pockets of their clothing to check if they've got everything. Walking out of the apartment, they got into a cab and made their way to the train station.  
"So, where are you two young mates going? Somewhere nearby I suppose." The driver asked them, trying to commence a small talk. Dan and Phil didn't really like to socialize but they didn't want to come off as rude either so they kept responding to what he asked and said, politely.  
"We're going to Brighton, to meet our friend." Phil answered, smiling brightly at the thought of Dan, Jack and him hanging out and collaborating. He really looked up to it. Dan nodded in agreement.  
"That's what they all say, no one really one wants to say that they're going to meet their girlfriends directly... or their boyfriends." The driver joked. Dan and Phil made eye contact and fake coughed, their minds still analyzing what to say. It made them really uncomfortable all of a sudden, of course it would.  
"Erm.." That's all Dan could spill out from his mouth. Phil widened his eyes at him and nudged him on the elbow, causing him to let out a small yelp of pain. "Haha. I understand, it's the same with you guys. Or you don't have girlfriends..... Not that it's a bad thing." He provoked the conversation. Every minute they wished for the time to get shorter.  
"Yeah..." Dan said, rubbing the back of his neck. He prayed for the ride to get over soon so he could get out and listen to songs in the train. Phil prayed for the same time.  
The rest of the car ride was silent. They finally reached the train station. Phil immediately took out his wallet to pay the driver so they could escape him as fast as they could. But his clumsiness got the best of him, he kept dropping the wallet, it frustrated him. "Phil, calm down. There's no hurry, we're on time... for the first time probably." Dan tried to calm him down. Phil managed to pay him without messing up anymore, the driver gave him a weird look and drove away, not bothering to ask him or Dan about his weird behavior. The train arrived and they got inside, sitting down and sighing at the same time. That was too much human interaction for today, they both thought in their heads. "Phil?" Dan hummed, searching his phone for songs. "Yes Dan?" "Why were you panicking for a second there?" Phil looked at Dan and exhaled.  
"He was making us uncomfortable! It was like he knew about us and was persuading us to say 'it' from our own mouths. I don't want to be rude but I didn't want you to feel awkward, Dan." Phil admitted, covering his face with his hands. Dan frowned, resting his arm on Phil's neck causing him to glance up at him. "Phil, it's totally fine. I know, it was quite uncomfortable but this who we are. We have to let the world know about us at some point so why fear now? It's going to be alright soon. C'mon let's listen to some songs to lift up the mood." Dan suggested, drawing circles on Phil's back with his fingers. It made Phil feel like he had escaped from a very suffocating place. He nodded at him timidly. Dan smiled and handed him one piece of earpiece as he put one in his ear. They both listened to songs throughout the journey to Brighton. Everything was peaceful at that moment.  
After one hour, the train finally reached Brighton. Phil jumped up from his seat and grabbed his backpack, wearing it. Dan chuckled at his significant other's behavior, it made him really happy to see Phil happy. Because Phil's happiness = Dan's happiness, as simple as that. Later on, Dan called Jack to inform him that they've reached Brighton safely. Jack decided to attend them but they insisted. I mean, one more car ride wouldn't hurt, would it?  
The car ride to Jack's home was way less awkward than before. The driver didn't seem to poke them every second with questions which was good. Jack was standing outside of his house, watching the cars pass by as he looked for 2 British boys in them. When he finally saw them he waved at them. They both waved back, paying the driver and then walking towards the Irishman. They all went in for a group hug. Pulling away, Jack waved, gesturing them to come inside. They both walked inside as he held the door open for them.  
"Ahem.." Jack cleared his throat, "Welcome to the loudest house in the neighbourhood. Feel free to scream as loud as you want, people are already getting the hang of it." Dan and Phil laughed at his introduction of his house. "Trust me, with all the screaming Dan does, the neighbours are already used to it." Phil spoke, elbowing Dan softly on the arm. He gave him a playful glare as Jack chuckled at their friendship. "All the guests are welcomed with.." He trailed off, bringing a plate of cookies to them, "COOKIES!"  
"YAY!" Phil pounced up and down, he loves sugary goods and cookies are a must for him. They both took a cookie from the plate and started munching on it. It was never not a correct time to eat cookies, according to Dan and Phil and Jack, of course. "Did you like it?" Jack asked, looking at them with wide big blue eyes. "Very delicious, much crumbs." Dan complimented, Phil just nodded in agreement. Jack smiled widely as he indicated them to follow him, and so they did."This is my room." Jack pointed towards the room, opening the door slowly and peaking inside.  
"BOO!"  
"AAAH WHAT THE HELL?" Jack was startled by the jumpscare. "WHO WAS THAT DAMMIT?" He asked, a laugh escaping his lips. Phil pointed towards a guilty Dan as Dan looked away, whistling.  
"You lamppost!" Jack joked, clutching his hand to his chest. "A lamppost?!?" Dan questioned, this was a new insult in his dictionary. Phil reminded Dan that they both were literally the height of a lamppost to which Dan nodded at himself. Jack held the door open like before, "Ladies first!"  
"Oi lad, we're both very manly. Thank you very much!" Phil taunted, laughing in between his sentence. "You both sure are," Jack nodded. They both walked inside the recording room, observing each and every detail in the room very carefully. The walls were covered with foam pads, to prevent the noise to reach outside.  
"Is this where dreams are made?" Phil asked, taking note of every corner in the room. Jack nodded rapidly, "Indeed. You are correct! DING DING!" Dan was just staring at the computer system. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Jack remarked, chuckling at Dan's reaction. Dan stared at him then shook his head, laughing away the embarrassment. "If he doesn't then I surely will!" Phil spoke, holding his iPhone as if he was ready to take a picture.  
"TOP OF THE MORNIN' TO YA LADDIES!" They both imitated Jack, instead each others foreheads in the process. A cry for help came out from the boys as Jack just laughed at them. They both glared at him before laughing along with him too at their own misery.  
It was small and fun moments like this that made Dan and Phil glad merry, and honestly they couldn't have asked for anything better. Moments cannot be counted in numbers, and so can't friendship. Today was really a rainbow of moments for them, good, weird but it didn't matter when they had a friend to be with.


	9. The collaboration

Dan, Phil and Jack were up in the recording room, joking and bantering about random things. It had been a while since Dan and Phil had arrived to Jack's house. The time seemed to slow down all of a sudden, but that's what they wanted all along. Jack suddenly perked his head up, Phil moved his head back at Jack's sudden reaction."We got so much into talking about narwhals swimming in a rainbow ocean that we forgot we had to record." Jack stated, realizing what they were talking about. Absolutely weird and astounding. "Oh yeah, crap." Dan whisper/yelled, clicking his tongue in embarrassment.Jack stood up, clearing all the things that came in the middle of the recording. "Would you guys mind to set up the camera for me?" He asked, smiling at them. "No, of course not!" Phil exclaimed. He set the tripod and camera while Dan searched for things to do for their videos. All of them were busy working.Couple of minutes later, everything was set. They were all ready to start recording. "Wait!" Phil said excitedly as Dan went to press the button to start recording "Yes Phil?" Dan asked rolling his eyes fondly "Could we maybe read disturbing phanfiction from our fans and try not to react and if we react we have to take a drink of beer" Phil half asked half suggested. "Sure, i don't see why not. They can't be THAT bad" Jack said getting up to get 3 beers and walking to the kitchen and quickly returning to the room with three beers keeping keeping one and handing one to Dan and the other to Phil. Dan laughed "Evidently, you don't know our audience Jack." Phil laughed "They're rather....unique" Phil said hesitating slightly before taking the cap off his beer as Dan and Jack did the same. Dan smiled pushing the button to start recording "Top of the morning to ya laddies my name is Jacksepticeye and i'm here today with..." Jack began quieter than usual and paused to let Dan and Phil introduce themselves "Dan" Dan said awkwardly "And Phil" Phil said smiling. "Today we will be doing something that Phil actually suggested right before we started making this video" Jack said smiling "And that is we will be reading some of the fics that are really traumatic and such by the phandom and try not to react and if we react we'll take a drink of beer" Phil said smiling. "I'll go get us a few more beers'' Jack said nearly running out of the room and getting them two more beers each and handing them both 2 of the beers as he came back into the room and keeping the other 2 for himself. "So what should we start out with?" Jack asked "Something...Mild" Dan said "Like what?" Jack asked "The skin fic?" Dan partially asked and partially suggested "Sure. That one's not too awful" Phil said typing 'The skin fic' into the search-bar. Jack clicked on the first result and they all began reading "EW WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR AUDIENCE?!" Jack nearly screamed Dan and Phil cringed in disgust "I have no idea Jack" Dan said "Now we've gotta drink. new rule, it can't just be a sip you have to take a good swig of it" Phil said smiling as he took a good swig of his beer as Jack and Dan did the same. "I can't believe i let you two talk me into this" Jack said rolling his eyes with a fondness. "Let's read another!" Dan said "what next?" Dan asked "The cherry fic?" Phil suggested timidly "Sure, nothing can be worse than that." Jack said Phil typed in 'the cherry fic' in the search-bar this time grimacing a little. Phil reached over and clicked onto the first result they all began to read "WHY?!" Jack demanded loudly a few minutes later as they got about half way into the phanfic "I have no clue" Dan said gagging a little they all took a large swig of their beers. Dan was starting to feel a little tipsy already Jack noticed "Never would've guessed Dan is a light-weight" Jack said jokingly "Why not?" Dan asked "because of how tall you are" Jack said Dan laughed loudly Jack laughed along with him.Phil yawned lightly making Dan and Jack laugh "What next?" Dan asked slurring a little "The hat fic" Phil said quietly "why not? It can't be that horrible " Jack said Phil typed it in no longer trusting Dan to not spell everything horribly. Jack put clicked on the second result figuring it might be less traumatic than the first "EW WHY?!" Jack down-right screamed as Dan and Phil grimaced in disgust. Dan and Phil took a swig of beer watching as Jack did the same. -25 minutes later- Dan and Phil were now drunk and Jack was the only one of them who was even slightly sober "Hey Jack" Dan slurred "Yeah Dan?" Jack asked "Phil and i are together!" Dan said a heavy slur to his words Jack had turned off the camera when it became clear just how drunk Dan and Phil were after doing his normal out-tro "Want to go to bed?" Jack asked "I've got a guest bedroom you can use" Jack said as Dan and Phil both nodded Jack led Dan and Phil to his guest bedroom laughing quietly at how they staggered. Jack opened the door to the bedroom smiling as they walked into the room and fell on the bed cuddling up to each other. "Good night guys see you in the morning" Jack said softly closing the door and going to his own room and quickly falling asleep.


	10. Coffees and Conversation

The sun rays fell on Phil's face, lightening it up. His eyes fluttered open, he looked around trying to take the environment. He realized it wasn't his normal bedroom, he sat up quickly and looked beside him to see Dan sleeping peacefully. He smiled at his sleeping figure and stroked his hair softly and carefully, trying not to wake him up. Slowly getting out of bed he felt a sting of pain in his head. He was hungover, pretty badly. He remembered nothing about last night, all he knew was wherever he is, Dan is there too which made him feel less timid.He stumbled out of the room, carefully walking downstairs. He looked around the huge house, yep, definitely not his flat. He saw an aqua haired man standing in the hallway. Scared, he let out a small scream. He mentally slapped himself for screaming in situations like this when you need to be extra careful about every step you take. The aqua hair man turned around and sprinted towards him. A loud sigh of relief left Phil's mouth as he realized it was none other than Jacksepticeye standing in front of him."Christ Almighty, Phil what happened?" Jack asked, patting Phil's back lightly. Phil just shook his head, gesturing that nothing really happened. This just made Jack laugh, out of nervousness or relief, God knows. Phil just stared at him in a confused way, nothing was making sense to him."Oh Phil, did you forget that you stayed here for the night along with Dan?" Jack asked, in an attempt to make Phil remember. He knew Phil was going through a hangover."Is that so? Oh God Jack, it must've been so hard for you to look after two dorks while they're drunk. I'm so sorry!" Phil apologized, just then Dan stumbled downstairs, he looked in a worse situation than Phil."You were drunk! It's alright!" Jack replied, understanding what the both boys were going through. While Phil just laughed nervously, Dan looked between both of them and wondered what on earth was going on.Dan was dumbfounded, but he decided not to question anything since with the headache, he didn't want to talk to anyone for the longest time. Dan and Phil sat down on the couch in sync while Jack poured them a glass of water. "Here," Jack said, handing them over a glass of water each, "This will slightly help you." They both drank the water and hoped for the best. Jack also decided to join them for moral support.A few minutes later, they all decided to go out to enjoy before Dan and Phil would return back to their home. "Where are we going?" Phil being his usual curious self asked. Dan shrugged at him in response. Phil shrugged back in return which made Dan laugh. Jack locked his door and they started walking."I see we're going to what I assume is the weekly pilgrimage of white girls." Dan teased, even if he didn't admit, he loved to go to Starbucks. It didn't take much for him to convince to go out except just the word "Starbucks" was enough."Ohh Dan jeez, don't say like that!" Jack defended, pouting at Dan's statement. Dan thought Jack was offended and mouthed a small 'sorry' at him only for Jack to reply back, "It's the daily pilgrimage, get it right."That only made Dan and Phil both burst into laughter. They of course meant no harm to all of the people who visited there daily, even they did too, sometimes so there's no way it's valid for them to call out someone for having Starbucks everyday because it's Starbucks."We're also going to meet a Swedish Meatball." Jack stated. Dan and Phil glanced at each other before returning their gaze back to Jack. Phil was clueless while Dan chuckled to himself at Jack's joke."I thought we're going to have breakfast, I mean I'm always up for some Swedish meatballs, sure. Love those balls of meat, mmm." Phil said, thinking about the meatballs. Clearly he didn't get what Jack was trying to say as he was already making plans about what drink he wanted to order."Umm Phil.." Dan spoke, trying to get Phil's attention. "Yes?""I think Jack meant meeting someone, a person to be exact.""Eh? How can a meatball be a person, Dan?""What are you guys even talki-""Hush Jack, let Phil answer it.""Oh-freaking-kay then.""Huh? Jack, what? Oh wait.... ohh.....""Yes Philip! Can you tell we're going to meet-""PEEEEWWDIIIIPIIIIEEE" A high pitched voice emerged from the distance. The guys looked up to see Felix waving at them. Surprised, Dan looked up to see a bright green sign that said "Starbucks". "Wow" he thought, the walk towards here didn't even feel like ages.The boys rushed towards him and tackled him into a hug. Felix tried to maintain his balance, but unfortunately he fell down backwards, bringing Jack, Dan and Phil with him. Everyone around them gave them weird looks, but they didn't seem to mind it though, it was normal for them."Can we get up now?" Jack asked, trying to stand up. "No please stay, my back's hurting," Dan requested, "Actually my head's paining a bit too.""Dan stop squirming, I feel like I need to sneeze." Phil warned, Dan just gave him a weird look."You guys are a bunch of cucks, watch me stand up as I also balance you all up. They call me PewDiePie for nothing." Felix stated proudly. He stood up gracefully as he lifted the boys, sure, he wobbled a bit but he still managed to not drop them on the cold hard ground. Victoriously, Felix smirked at them."What did I tell you -""ACHOO!!!""JESUS CHRIST WHAT THE HELL?" Felix shouted like a girl. All his manliness drained down when he shouted like that. Jack and Dan were also half scared by Phil sneezing all of a sudden."PHIL!?!?" Dan called out."I TOLD YOU I NEEDED TO SNEEZE!" Phil defended himself."HOLY GUACAMOLE, BLESS YOU PHIL!" Everyone looked at Jack. He was confused so his only question was "What?" Dan and Felix rolled their eyes at him and walked inside, leaving Jack and Phil behind. Still confused, Jack walked in too, Phil following him behind closely. "Thanks!" Phil squealed out. Jack looked at him and laughed.The fresh smell of beverages filled the area. This only made the boys more hungry, but they knew they would enjoy the food more when hungry; that's how taste works, no matter how wonderful the food is - you'll love it even more you're starving.The four boys stood in line, waiting to order their favorite drink. Meanwhile Dan and Phil fought like children using their wallets, Felix and Jack were talking about random things like how Felix would need to pee if he only drank one glass of cola to which Jack replied "Same!".After a few minutes, they boys had finally found a booth to sit down, they talked and enjoyed their favorite drinks. Dan and Phil sat together, Jack and Felix sitting across them. Felix started up a conversation about awkward handshakes, Dan was already cringing by the name. Phil was listening to him intently while Jack drank his coffee as he remembered his awkward handshake with Felix."Jacksepticeye, you Irish Potato, don't you remember the weird handshake?" Felix asked, munching on his breakfast. Jack glared at him playfully before explaining what happened. Dan and Phil nodded their heads as they kept replying when they thought they needed to."And it just happened! You can't just say it was my fault, you're were involved in it too, Filip Keelburger!" Jack retorted, taking a sip of his drink. Dan snorted at the parody of Felix's name while Phil didn't know what to say so he just laughed instead."Woah, okay dude chill. You're sure a hot headed potato." Felix backfired. This just kept going on until one of them gave up. And they eventually did...... because they ran out of insults. But it was funny nonetheless.Minutes passed, jokes were made, sensible talks were also involved. Overall waking up early in the morning was worth it. Dan and Phil decided it was finally time to go back to the land of Corgis and The Queen. Jack was frowning and so was Felix so they all went for a group hug. Jack and Felix joined the duo on the way to the train station.After a while Dan and Phil said their goodbyes to Jack and Felix and made their way inside the train to London. Hugging each other, they took their earbuds out and listened to their favorite songs on the way home.That was the time Dan and Phil were glad they didn't ignore the message.


	11. Phil: The Messiah Of Houseplants

It was the weekend and Dan was already feeling too lazy to even look at anything else besides his phone's screen, so that's what he did, he covered himself in his warm blanket and scrolled through his social media, casually the moment he was living at that time. Way too much.

Phil was in the gaming room, arranging the setup for the next gaming video. I promise myself I won't say anything that comes out weirder than what you think in your mind, he thought to himself. Covering his mouth with his hands he walked out of the room, satisfied with the settings. He stumbled upon Dan's room without informing him which caused him to jump higher than the Eiffel Tower, considering he was so tall. 

"Jesus Christ Phil, at least give me a sign that you're going to be entering my kingdom. What if I'm attending some important business?" Dan raised his eyebrows, settling his phone down. Phil just gave him a look of disappointment and left, knowing he'll come back crawling.

"PHILLY!" Dan shouted, hugging Phil from behind and spinning him. "I'm sorry! What did you want me to do? I was just too comfortable in my bed, you should've joined me." He winked at him, settling him down immediately just in case his whole world would go spinning around. 

"Well too bad Dan love. Now it's time to make our viewers enjoy our videos while being comfortable." Phil stated, walking towards the gaming channel with the weight of a Dan Howell on his back. Dan sighed happily, still not letting Phil free. Either he was happy about recording a new video or he was just grateful for Phil's presence.

"What are we playing today?" Dan asked, pacing around the room while Phil adjusted the camera. 

"Well, we're playing this game called OneShot. It's has Undertale like vibes so you'll enjoy it!" Phil replied, sitting down on his revolving chair. Dan sat down on his chair emotionless, thousands of moments of struggling through each minute in Undertale flashed across his mind. Phil snapped his fingers in front of Dan to bring him back to reality.

"Yeah so Markiplier played it and people loved it, so I thought why not play it by ourselves because people love Markiplier, people love OneShot and people love us....... hopefully yes for the last part." Phil said, praying for the last statement to be true. Dan rested his hand on Phil's shoulder which startled him at first.

"You honestly underestimate the power of the Phandom, Phil..." Dan reassured him. 

"So, have you seen Mark play it? I hope you haven't because that'll literally spoil everything."

"I did see it on his channel..."

"DAN!"

"Woah woah calm down, calm down. I didn't SEE HIM ACTUALLY PLAY IT."

Phil sighed in relief. But his relief drained away when he saw the camera was recording. Dan was confused by Phil's expression so he waved his hand in front of his face. Phil pointed towards the camera as Dan followed his finger pointing and laughed weirdly when he realized that the camera was recording.

"Should we keep it in?" Dan questioned, looking at Phil.

"YES!" Phil exclaimed. He cleared his throat and so did Dan.

"HELLO DAN AND PHIL GAMES.... LIGHT BALLS.." Phil started off with his usual intro with unusual objects to call their viewers.

"Light balls?" Dan asked, unsure of Phil's object of choice to call the fans. Phil yet again managed to say something inappropriate being completely oblivious to the fact that it's inappropriate.

"Yes! Well because there's a picture of the main character holding a light bulb which looks like a ball - and our viewers are a source of light and hope for us..." Phil justified. Dan didn't argue with that explanation because it genuinely seemed he was thankful to their fans but it came out a bit weird and unexpected, but again it's Phil - you'll never know what words he'll combine together to make a weird phrase or sentence.

"Well as we're known for playing games at the very last moment since its release, we're going to play OneShot. Yeah we get it, EVERY ONE OF YOU WANTS US TO PLAY IT AND I HEAR YOU! ARE YOU SATISFIED? ARE YOU SATISFIED FROM THE DEEP ENDS OF YOUR EVERY ORGAN THAT ASKED US TO QUENCH YOUR THIRST BY PLAYING THIS GAME?" Dan instructed, his words getting louder with each word that left his mouth. Phil covered his ears, being very glad that he spent time sticking the foam pads on the walls. 

"Apparently even your dogs were suggesting us to play this game and we can't say no to dogs so here we are!" Phil spoke, doing jazz hands. Dan agreed to him, aggressively nodding his head.

Pressing the start button, the boys awaited for the game to load. As the game loaded the boys were already entranced by the game graphics.

"This game has cool vintage-esque graphics. It feels like I'm playing a 2000s themed RPG game." Phil complimented, observing the game very carefully like he always does. Dan makes an awkward face, continuing controlling the main character whose name they've learned was Niko.

"Yeah because 2000s was considered vintage, okay Phil." Dan judged his roommate with a monotone voice. Phil pouted at him but didn't let him ruin the game's experience for him. A few moments later he replied with, "You're not okay," which made Dan give him a quick glance.

"Even photos taken a week earlier is considered old nowadays." Phil defended himself. "Sure buddy." Dan laughed.

"He looks like a cat." Phil argued.

"Yes Phil." 

"His name is Niko."

"Yes Phil."

"A Japanese cat is called a neko."

"Absolutely Phil."

"Therefore, is he a cat."

"Ye-" before Dan could agree he looked at Phil in disbelief. Phil just laughs at his reaction. "What?" Phil asks between his laughs while Dan shares glances between the camera and him as if to say, "This guy I swear to God."

"Did you just assume his gender Phil?" Dan asked, controlling Niko as he talked to the robot. Phil shook his head disapprovingly, clarifying the fact that he didn't know that Niko's gender wasn't specified.

"No gender shaming here, I just think he looks like a cat. To me." Phil explained. Dan scoffed at him as Phil punched him playfully in the arm. 

"So, he's the messiah, eh?" Dan asked to nobody in particular. Phil nodded in response, "Just like I'm the messiah of houseplants." 

Dan shook his head disapprovingly at Phil's statement, "I like how your world works in reverse from everyone else. You become the messiah by killing them." 

"HEY!" Phil groaned, hitting Dan on his back furiously. Dan just shouted endlessly which was not very ear friendly for headphone users.

After a few minutes of banting and judging each other, they ended the video. Deciding to keep the earlier footage they recorded as a blooper because Phil's face of realization was priceless. 

"So what do we learn from this?" Dan asked, looking at Phil.

"That I'm the messiah of houseplants."

Dan just shook his head and asked him to continue, because he wasn't satisfied with Phil's answer. Phil thought for a long time before answering. And he thought his answer was brilliant.

"And that humans can have cat eyes too!" 

With that Dan sheepishly left the room as Phil laughed to himself.


	12. Concealed For Now..

Phil yawned "Hey bear, I think I'm gonna head to bed, I'm really tired" Phil said.  
"Okay love, I think I'll look through the comments on some of our videos." Dan said, smiling softly. Phil smiled back, heading back to their bedroom and laying down. Dan sighed as he looked at the comments on the livestream they had done only days previously. He laughed at most of them, giving some of them a like and if feeling generous, leaving a reply perhaps. He loved to read the comments, it would amaze him how people can come through different things to say and phrase them into sentences.

There were atrocious comments too, but the ratio of them was not noticeable at all. He just scoffed at them and continued to scroll through the comment section. Since there were not many comments, the mentions of the sudden end of the livestream were now on his screen. It flustered him, it was a major slip up and it would cause a revolt in the Phandom if either of them didn't reply or gave an explanation about it.

Sure, answering the questions wasn't a big deal but some of the nosy people that literally wanted to know every little thing about them was the thing that annoyed Dan the most. But he couldn't tell them off, it would be unfair for them because they're his fans and everyone expects their idols to maintain a polite background, every fanbase has that nosy fan so it is best to ignore them.

He sighed heavily as now the top comments were about the slip up. He knew he had to reply with something until they both feel comfortable to announce it publicly. He read a comment that said, "yeeaah because you call your best friend "love". Alright I know what games you both are playing." He laughed at the first sentence, the second one kind of bothered him but he decided to read the replies. His eyes widened at the abundance of replies.

"i call everyone love all the time, what's wrong with that?"  
"This is Dan and Phil we're talking about"  
"So? they're very loyal to their fans, i'm sure if they'll inform us about these things."

He gulped at the third reply but continued to read more of them.

"Why would they tell necessarily us about it? Even if they're dating, we should respect their boundaries. Not everyone feels comfortable to explicit their relationships and it's totally fine."  
"i agree, we should all just wait until they reveal it."  
"I still don't understand how you guys can't see the amount of concern and love in Phil's eyes when he says the word 'love'. I would expect Dan to use it as a joke but I can't see Phil doing that."  
"since when did we start to assume what words they can or cannot use?"

Frustrated, he finally came to the conclusion that he should make up an excuse because this case wasn't going to settle by itself. He thought of a clever excuse and carefully started to graph the words.

"woah, you guys are so quick at taking notes and judging everything me and Phil say. he was just being silly. i should tell him to take a break from watching rom com movies for now, haha. but no seriously, just thought I'd clear this up otherwise you guys would start a tsunami on every social media sphere that exists and no one wants that." He decided this was enough, a humourous comment would make it better to defend their hidden relationship. He didn't want another angry stampede of fangirls to start a war. Besides, not everything has to be revealed to the people.

He pressed the "Post" and hoped that the fans would not come at them for being secretive. Suspicion would rise either way but he wished for the best. He didn't want Phil to be uncomfortable, and that was his priority.

Soon enough there were replies, most of them were sarcastic and funny comments.

"Phil and I* how many times do we have to remind you?"  
"let the boy live, jeremy"  
"Wrong, he's a furry."  
"Why did you have to remind me"  
"omg guys have some decency, what if he's reading this?"  
"if he is reading this then I hope he got that Philussy he wanted."  
"That's not what they meant, dear god."  
"jeremy i swear to god by only reading these 2 comments i can already tell that you're a buzzkill."  
"i wasn't here *packs bag and crawls back into the trashcan and closes the lid*"  
"sorry guys, this is too much to handle, i can't let my sister know i was a part of this conversation."

He laughed, deciding it would be best to log off and get some sleep too. Plus he wanted to see the reaction of the fans, he didn't leave anyone hanging either.   
His face scrunched up as he saw a video called, "love..." with a thumbnail of Phil and him looking at each other.

"Oh here we go.. why did I think people wouldn't make edits of me and Phil."

He paused.

"Phil and I."


End file.
